The energy or velocity transferred to the ball by a golf club or other ball striking device may be related, at least in part, to the flexibility of the club face at the point of contact, and can be expressed using a measurement called “coefficient of restitution” (or “COR”). The maximum COR for golf club heads is currently limited by the USGA at 0.83. Generally, a club head will have an area of highest response relative to other areas of the face, such as having the highest COR, which imparts the greatest energy and velocity to the ball, and this area is typically positioned at or near the center of the ball striking face. In one example, the area of highest response may have a COR that is equal to the prevailing USGA limit (e.g. currently 0.83). However, because golf clubs are typically designed to contact the ball at or around the center of the face, off-center hits with many existing golf clubs may result in less energy being transferred to the ball, decreasing the distance of the shot.
The flexing behavior of the ball striking face and/or other portions of the head during impact can also influence the energy and velocity transferred to the ball, the direction of ball flight after impact, and the spin imparted to the ball, among other factors. Accordingly, a need exists to alter and/or improve the deformation and response of the ball striking face and/or other portions of the head during impact. The flexing behavior of the ball itself during impact can also influence some or all of these factors. Excess deformation of the ball during impact can result in energy loss, such as in the form of heat. Certain characteristics of the face and/or other portions of the head during impact can have an effect on the deformation of the ball. Accordingly, a need also exists to provide a ball striking head with features that cause altered and/or improved deformation behavior of the ball during impacts with the ball striking face of the head.
The present devices and methods are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior ball striking devices of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.